


Purple Skin and Lilac Eyes

by Erin1324



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective keith, scared keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin1324/pseuds/Erin1324
Summary: Keith feels sick, his jaw hurts, the back of his eyes hurt and almost every muscle in his body aches. He sleeps it off, but when he wakes up he's different, he doesn't understand it and he's scared to tell the others, if you had told him awhile ago he would be trusting Lance, he would've laughed right in your face.





	1. What's up with Keith?

Keith was exhausted. He didn't know why, they weren't on any missions, haven't been for awhile, he didn't train today, and he didn't argued with Lance today. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, and just thinking about what could be going on. His muscles ached faintly, and his jaw was throbbing. Keith started dozing when there was a knock on the door, Keith looked to see Shiro standing there, Shiro studied him briefly. 

"Everything alright?" He asked gently. 

"Yeah, just tired. I'm going to go to sleep for tonight." Keith mumbled sleepily, he was already dozing off. Again. There was something draped across his body and then he was out. 

____

It was breakfast time, when Keith woke up. He stretched feeling much better, he went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked into the mirror and jumped back blinking, what in the... in the reflection of the mirror was not the pale skin and lilac eyes he was used to seeing every morning, instead there was purple skin and yellow eyes, with black slits as pupils, staring at him, with little sharp white fangs, and purple pointed ears, and claws instead of fingernails. He looked just like the enemy, he was the enemy. He was a Galra?! How was this possible? This couldn't be happening, they'll hate me, they'll throw me off the ship. They won't accept me if I look like this. Keith thought panicking. Keith walked over to the corner of his room and started to sob. 

_____

Shiro looked at the door as it opened hoping to see Keith, but it was only Lance. He was late again, like he always is, Shiro rolled his eyes. 

"Lance go take some food goo to Keith, stay there with him until he eats it." Shiro ordered, Lance gave him a look of 'why is it always me' but didn't even argue, he must be really tried. 

Lance walked over to Hunk and took the bowl from him, without saying a word. Hunk looked very confused, but didn't comment. 

Lance walked down the hall, and knocked on Keith's door. There was no reply, so Lance opened the door. He looked around trying to spot him, but couldn't. 

"Keith, I've got food for you, Shiro wants me to wait here until I've seen you eat it." Lance muttered. 

"GET. OUT." Was the muffled reply from the corner. Lance followed his voice to see his jacket over himself in the corner. Lance sighed, he place the food goo down on the desk and walked over to Keith. 

"Keith you need to eat." Lance said frowning. 

"I will, get out." He mumbled. 

"I already told you Shiro wants me to stay until you eat." Lance replied annoyed, crouching beside Keith. 

"When have you ever followed orders?" Keith snarled. Lance was quiet, he didn't say anything but he didn't leave either. Keith hadn't really meant to say that, but it was true, Lance knew that so why did it hurt so much? 

There was a hand pulling at his jacket and he whimpered, before he knew what he was doing, his hand shot out in a blur of purple, and he felt his finger -claws?-run across flesh. He jumped back and seen the blood on his claws, he turned back to Lance and his eyes widen in terror. On Lance's check was two claw marks, crimson liquid was flowing from said marks, and Keith started to tear up. Lance didn't even flinch when it happened, didn't even hiss in pain and that concerned Keith. 

"I-I didn't m-mean to Lance I'm sorry." Keith stuttered. 

"Quit being a crybaby and just eat already." Lance said getting up and retrieving the food goo. Keith was confused his jacket had slipped, Lance could see his face and he didn't say a word. 

"Aren't you going to say something?" Keith asked quietly. 

"About what?" Lance asked. Keith realized he must have been in the dark more than he thought. He inched toward Lance slowly, and Lance's facial expression turned to one of surprise. 

Lance was watching him curiously, he reached forward and touched Keith's ear, and laughed when it flattened against his head. He laughed. What is wrong with this boy? 

"Just like a cats" Lance laughed. Smiling at Keith, Lance felt a little closer to home. 

"You don't hate me?" Keith replied startled. Lance raised a brow. 

"Why would I? You're still Keith, just a more jumpy, purple version. The team well think the same I'll be right back." Lance smiled warmly. Keith's hand shot out and grabbed Lance's wrist, Lance turned to look at him brows furrowing. 

"Lance you-you can't tell anyone, or let anyone come see me. Just you." Keith said standing up. 

"What? Why?" Lance questioned. 

"Shiro was tortured by the Galra. Pidge's Father and Brother were taken by the Galra. Allura and Coran's entire race was destroyed by the Galra. They will all hate me. Hunk might be more accepting, along with you bu-but the others they-they'll hate me Lance." Keith said quickly, eyes darting around Lance's face trying to find any hint saying he'd say anything.  

"Keith you're still you, you may look like the Galra but you're not, you've fought along side us, and we trust you. The team will understand and they won't hate you." Lance reasoned. 

"No! Lance stop!" Keith snapped as Lance began walking. Lance turned around again. 

"What?" 

"You can't-please don't say anything." He cried. 

"Fine, but you better tell them. You can't stay in here forever," Lance began walking again. "Make sure you eat I'll be back after I've eaten and told everyone you don't want to see anyone." Lance said giving Keith a warm smile. 

"Lance your cheek." Keith called out. Lance turned to him with a furrow of eyebrows. He reached out to touch it and hissed, pulling his hand back and staring at the blood. 

"Oh, I thought you just slapped me honestly," Lance laughed. "It's fine I'll make something up." Lance smiled again and then left. 

_____

Keith waited for Lance to come back, he was worried about what the team would say, but also just worried about the scratches he had given Lance. The door opened and Lance walked back in, he was holding a bowl of space goo in his hand. 

"Here you go," he said handing it off to Keith. It had been at least four hours since he had eaten, Lance must've had more to do. Keith mumbled a 'thanks' and dug in. "The others are worried you know." Lance said quietly. 

"They wanted to come see you, and looked hurt when I told them you didn't want to see anyone." Lance continued. "They were asking how you'd get food or whatever, and I told them I'd bring it. They tried to protest but I said that they should respect your decision, Shiro seemed really worried." 

He watches Lance curiously as he sat on the floor, staring at the floor with interest. He put the bowl with food on the bed and slipped down to the floor with Lance, he put his finger under Lance's chin looking at the scratches across his cheek. They weren't bleeding anymore, dried blood was smeared around and they were red, and swelling a little bit. Keith's eats flattened, and he whimpered, Lance was watching him and rose a brow. 

"Lance I'm-I'm so so sorry." Keith whispered. 

"Keith it's fine, it'll heal." Lance muttered moving his chin from Keith's fingertips (claw tips?)

"What did you say when they asked about the scratches?" Keith asked, keeping his head down. Lance didn't say anything, he was glaring at the wall, with a hard look. "Lance?" Keith called. 

Lance hummed in acknowledgement. "They did ask you about the cuts right?" Keith asked. Lance shook his head. 

"Nope they were too worried about you to notice." Lance smiled, but something was off about it. Keith growled, without meaning to, it was a deep rumble at the back of his throat and he didn't know how that worked. 

Lance actually laughed when he had growled. "It's fine Keith, it's not a big deal" Lance smiled and it seemed more convincing, but Keith wasn't convinced. 

"Stay there." Keith muttered lowly. Lance looked confused, but not scared, which Keith was thankful for. Keith went into the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it with cold water and grabbing some healing cream stuff, he had grabbed for the blisters he gets when he grips his sword to tightly.

He returned to Lance's side and sat next to him, he glanced at Lance's face but it was blank and he didn't protest as Keith run the cold cloth gently across his ripped flesh. Lance hissed and tried to push his hands away, when he applied to much pressure to the wounds. Keith growled at him, baring his teeth and Lance stilled almost immediately. He was watching Keith with wide eyes, but again he didn't look scared, if anything he seemed to be fascinated, or confused.

"Lance," Keith said gently. Lance hummed closing his eyes, leaning toward one side almost falling. "Don't fall asleep yet." Keith instructed. "Have you eaten?" 

"Yeah, Keith. Just tired. Let me sleep." Lance muttered tiredly. Keith patted his other cheek gently and Lance opened his eyes. 

"Just wait until I put this on." he said gesturing to the cream, Lance nodded, without saying anything. Keith unscrewed the cap on the cream and smeared his fingers through it, he then gently proceeded to place it on Lance's cheek. Lance hissed then fell still again. 

"Please let me sleep." Lance whined. Keith nodded which Lance barely caught. Lance laid on the floor, closed his eyes and his breathing turned soft. He was already asleep, Keith sighed. Then picked him up and placed him on the bed, while he took the couch in his room, falling asleep shortly after.


	2. Keith's room

Lance woke up in a warm bed, he stretched his long limbs and groaned. He looked around the room to find Keith laying on the couch, Lance smiled. He got up and scoped him up, placing him back in his own bed and dropping a blanket over him, then leaving to go get them both food.

'I wonder what Keith's going to do if we have to go on a mission. I'm sure his suit will hide it well enough, as well as if he just ignores everyone and gets to his lion. Oh my lord I just want to tell everyone. I should try to convince him, to tell them' 

Lance was brought out of his churning thoughts when he bumped into Shiro, he started falling and he closed his eyes ready for the hard floor to make contact, when a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He peaked an eye open to see Shiro holding him up.

"You okay?" Shiro asked softly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lance said, straightening up. Shiro released him and cleared his throat awkwardly. He looked at Lance again and his eyes widen.

"What happened to your cheek?" He exclaimed.

"Ah, well. I don't even know myself, woke up with it, might have been the space mice," Lance muttered. "I'll see you later Shiro, getting food for Keith." Lance said walking off quickly. Shiro looked at Lance's back doubtfully, why of all people had Keith gotten Lance to get him food. Shiro knows how much they seem to hate each other, well whichever as long as they were starting to get along, Shiro sighed and walked down the hall.

Lance walked into the kitchen his heart hammering in his chest, he honestly didn't know what to say when Shiro asked. He couldn't say 'oh Keith turned Galra has claws and scratched me' that wouldn't be good for Keith, he would be furious with Lance, not to mention what Shiro would do, Lance didn't actually know what Shiro would do. 

Lance grabbed two bowls of food goo, and started walking back to Keith's room. Lance walked in to see Keith curled in a little ball, his purple skin looked to be receding, leaving only splotches of it behind, letting through pale skin. Lance tapped Keith gently and watched as his eyes fluttered opened, looking up at Lance sleepily.

"I brought you food." Lance said softly, Keith smiled warmly at him. His skin was still turning back to his pale color and Lance smiled brightly, maybe Keith could tell the others without revealing the 'kitten' form, Lance was now calling it that, in his head anyway, maybe not out loud.

"You should go look in the mirror." Lance grinned, Keith furrowed his brows but went into the bathroom.

"Lance!" He called excitedly, rushing back into the room and jumping around. "It's gone, I don't have to tell anyone now." He bounced around the room and Lance smiled softly.

"I think you should tell them." Lance blurted, Keith froze and turned back to Lance slowly.

"What? Why? It's gone." Keith demanded glaring harshly. "They would hate me Lance." Lance squints at him.

"You obviously don't know them very well," Lance says softly. "What happens if you start turning furry in front of them, they might end up finding out anyway." Lance says, Keith's glare intensifies. 

"They won't find out, and YOU won't tell them!" Keith demands raising his voice on 'you' to get the point across. "Got it?" He glares, Lance lowers his eyes to the floor.

"Wasn't planning on saying anything," Lance mumbles, he turns and walks to the door, he looks over his shoulder "Your turning purple again." he says and then he leaves. Keith watches him leave and frowns, he goes to the mirror and sees what Lance is talking about, purple skin is growing back leaking into pale skin.

Keith panics and that seems to worsen the process, Keith doesn't handle panic well and he wants Lance to come back to his room and just talk to him. Thankfully the door slides open and somehow without even looking Keith knows it's Lance, just by his footsteps. Keith peeks his head out of the door just to make sure and he's surprised when Lance is there placing his food goo on the desk, he's about to walk out the door.

"Lance..." Keith chokes out , his panic has increased more than he thought. Lance turns and gives Keith a confused look.

"Yes?" Lance asks, not turning to face him yet. Keith feels his throat tighten, and he heaves a breathe.

"I-I can't b-breathe." Keith gasps sinking to the floor between the door frame. Lance turns quickly rushing forward. He goes to grab Keith by the shoulders but he snarls. 

"Keith, focus on my voice. Take a deep breathe, in for four out for four, ready," Lance instructs. "Inhale, one, two, three, four and exhale, one, two, three, four." Lance says doing as he's instructing. 

Keith is baring his teeth in an inhuman way, but seems to be following his instructions, Lance reaches out to Keith slowly. Keith looks cautious and Lance thinks his more Galra side is pulling the strings at the moment, Lance is slow as he approaches Keith, he places his hands on Keith's arms and keeps telling him to breathe. Slowly Keith calms down and his more human side is taking control back, Lance can tell that Keith's more human side is back because he looks confused but he's also stopped growling. 

Lance thinks he might know why Keith is turning Galra, it seems to only be triggered by his emotions, Lance made him angry and the purple skin started coming back, and then he panicked and his Galra side took over for him to protect him, by instinct. Keith breathing evens out and he's calmed. 

"I think you should tell them," Lance says softly, Keith gives him a pointed look and Lance raises his hands. "Just hear me out, I think I know why you start to turn Galra." Lance says quickly.

Keith furrows his brows. "How?" He asks unsure.

"Well, from what I just seen it's based on your emotions. When I made you mad the purple skin started to show up and when you panicked, it looked like you didn't know me." Lance explains. Keith stares at Lance for a second.

"That makes sense, I guess." He says, Lance thinks for a second.

"Right, so I think you should tell them. They might mistake you for the enemy if all of a sudden a Galra is walking around the castle," Lance reasons. "Then they might harm you without knowing it's you, and before I can tell them otherwise." Keith is watching him carefully and Lance just sighs.

"I'm not saying that you have to do it right now, but soon you need to talk them, they'll support you Keith. You don't even like me and I support you." Lance says softly.

Keith stares at him. "Who said I don't like you?" Keith questions. Lance startles at the question, and squints at Keith curiously.

"Well, don't you?" Lance asks with a laugh.

"No," Keith states, "I do like you, but sometimes you annoy me." He continues Lance laughs.

"I guess that's my job huh?" Lance smiles. "Anyway, just I think you should tell them. Just so they know and we can all support you." Lance says, he gets up stilling smiling and then walks out of the room, telling Keith he's dinners on the desk and the others say they hope he's okay. 

Shiro's waiting for Lance when he comes out and Lance tries really hard to dispel the thought but he already knows that the only reason Shiro talking to him is because Keith will only talk and see him. Shiro has he's concerned look on his face, (mostly in place for Keith) as he eyes Lance and Lance shifts nervously as he watches Shiro.

"What's up Shiro?" Lance asks as he stands in front of Keith's door, Shiro eyes the door and then turns his eyes to Lance's face. He searches it for a second before shifting.

"How is he?" Shiro mutters, glancing at the door again. Lance watches Shiro suspiciously.

"He's fine, just doesn't want anyone else to see him right now." Lance responds carefully. Shiro looks back at the door.

"Can I go see him?" Shiro asks shifting to step forward, Lance panics getting in front of Shiro.

"No!" Lance raises his voice slightly, "I mean uh, Keith doesn't want anyone to see him right now." Lance excuses.

"Uh, okay. But I'm his brother." Shiro raises an eyebrow, almost asking Lance to challenge him.

"Then you should respect his decision the most" Lance interjects, Shiro gives him a surprised face.

"You're right." Shiro mutters, mostly to himself. Lance relaxes and Shiro sidesteps Keith, going into his room. Lance jumps back into attention. 

Keith is sitting on the bed all purple skin and lilac eyes, Lance steps in between Shiro and Keith to block Keith from Shiro's line of view, but it's too late. Shiro's eyes are wide with horror, he looks at Lance in disappointment, like this is his fault and he's hiding a Galra solider on their ship. Lance stands his ground and doesn't move away from Keith, Keith is watching them both, he's mostly watching Shiro waiting for the moment he calls the others and goes to attack him.

It takes Shiro a minute, but then he's screaming about a Galra in the castle ship and the others are barreling into the room, looking at Lance like he's gone crazy. In any other situation he might be, Lance puts his hands in front of himself, out towards his team trying to calm them.

"It's not what you think." Lance state quickly as they glare at him and Keith. Their screwed.


	3. The confrontation

"It's not what it looks like." Lance blurts, he can feel his heart racing. Shiro looks confused and disappointed and the others looked shocked.

"How could it not be what we think it is?" Allura demands icily. Lance flinches a little at the tone.

Keith is looking between everyone in utter fear of what's about to happen, he really hopes no one gets hurt. Lance casts him a glance and then turns to the others with a sigh.

"It's really not what it looks like, he's not a Galra solider." Lance tries to explain.

Shiro completely ignores Lance. "What have you done to Keith?" He demands, eyes hard and detached. Keith shakes his head and doesn't say anything. His eyebrows are furrowed and he doesn't know what to do.

"Lance, move out of the way!" Allura commands. Lance shakes his head with an apologetic look.

"I can't do that." He says simply and Hunk grimaces.

"Come on Lance, just move." Hunk says nervously, side eyeing Shiro and Allura who look pissed. Lance sends him a look willing him to understand.

"I can't." Lance says more firmly. Shiro's eyes become cold.

Shiro's Galra hand activates and he goes to move around Lance, to get to Keith. Lance panics and moves to block Keith with his body, Shiro falters and veers to the side. Lance keeps Keith's chest pressed to his back covering him completely, Keith is shaking and Lance can feel it.

"I need to tell them." Lance whispers over his shoulder and Keith only nods regretfully.

"He isn't a Galra solider, just listen to me" Lance begins, the others watch him doubtfully. "He isn't even a full Galra as far as I know, this is Keith" Lance finishes, emphasizing the 'is.'

Everyone stares at Keith and Lance with wide eyes. Shiro furrows his brows, he looks confused.

"What do you mean this is Keith?" Pidge asks worriedly, trying to see Keith from over Lance's shoulder.

"Keith is part Galra and when he has strong emotions he turns Galra." Lance replies watching their reactions. They all stand there looking dumb founded, they don't say anything.

Allura glares in Keith's direction and storms off, Coran follows her out but he looks concerned more than anything. Shiro's eyebrows are furrowed and he looks confused, he keeps trying to spot Keith but Keith keeps himself tight against Lance's back. Pidge looks shocked and a little scared, she keeps looking at the others present in the room to distinguish their reactions. Hunk looks nervous like usual, but he doesn't seem very concerned.

"Okay, guys I think we should give Keith some space right now." Hunk decides, he guides both Shiro and Pidge to the door and smiles at both of them over his shoulder. Lance smiles back in appreciation.

After they've all left Keith didn't move, Lance tried to look back at him but Keith's head was buried in his shoulder blades and his hands are clenched at his side from what Lance can see when he looks down. Lance tries to move but Keith's hands shoot out and wrap around Lance's waist. Lance stills mostly in shock and tries to see Keith again to no luck, as he snuggles closer to Lance.

"What's wrong Keith?" Lance asks softly. Keith stays there and still doesn't say anything.

After a while he decides to talk to Lance,  
"They hate me now, you seen their faces." Keith mutters, Lance frowns.

"They don't hate you Keith. They are trying to understand what's going on." Lance replies. "They just don't understand how it's possible, they might not like it right now but they'll come around." Lance says softly, Keith sniffs and Lance's eyes widened. Is Keith crying?

"Do you really think they will?" Keith questions softly, Lance expression softens.

"Of course they will." Lance replies barely above a whisper. "They love you Keith, we're family." Lance continues firmly. Keith feels startled at that statement, his eyes widening.

"Yo-You think we're like family?" Keith asks in bewilderment. Lance smiles.

"Mhm." He hums and Keith finally releases Lance so he can turn around. Lance turns to look at him and smiled warmly. "It will be okay Keith, you have me for now. Then all the other will come around, Hunk's already fine just a little confused." Lance declared with a wide grin. Keith smiles back a little and feels reassured.

"Thanks Lance." Keith responds happily.

"Anytime. Now I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go chat with the other." Lance smiles at Keith again, and Keith looks at him a bit nervously, but doesn't protest.

Lance walks down the hall and finds Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk in the kitchen. He walks in and clears his throat, hushing their hushed chatter. Lance eyes them carefully and sighs deeply.

"It's not Keith's fault and you guys shouldn't be mad at him. He can't control it, and you guys do trust him right? He's not a solider of the Galra." Lance declared, with a hard look. Hunk smiled at him, while Pidge gave him a confused scowl and Shiro just straight up frowned in disapproval.

"I'm fine with Keith, no matter what species he is. I trust him." Hunk says with that same smile. "I was a little shocked at first, but I know he won't hurt any of us." He continues, Lance smiles at him thankfully.

The other two in the room look conflicted.

"I don't hate Keith, but it will take time to process this. I trust him too" Pidge says hesitantly, Lance smiles at her as well.

His eyes flicker over to Shiro's hunched form, hunched over the table. He sighs, and eyes him carefully.

"Shiro, Keith is your brother. You trust him don't you? He's still the same person." Lance sighs, and Shiro looks at him sharply.

"He looks like the enemy, one that kidnapped and enslaved me. I don't trust the Galra. Right now I don't know if I should trust Keith." Shiro glares hotly at Lance, Lance returns it.

"He is the exact same person, there is nothing wrong with him." Lance states firmly. "If there's anything wrong with anyone, it's you who can't accept even your own brother!" Lance's voice raises in volume and he's glare is harder at Shiro.

Shiro stares at him in surprise for a minute until his eyes harden. "Keith's the enemy Lance, we can't trust him anymore." Shiro declares with hard eyes, he loves his brother, but that wasn't his brother. His brother is human.

Lance's face darkens and he doesn't relent with his glare. "How dare you." He growls, "your brother is in his room, thinking everyone hates him." Lance scoffs at Shiro.

"So much for having his back." Shiro's eyes turn cold and Lance stalks off, to return to Keith's room.

To say Lance is angry would be an understatement, he walks into Keith's room and begins pacing. Keith watches him carefully with a furrowed brow, his skin color is normal again and he seems better. Lance huffs and starts muttering insults at Shiro under his breath. Keith watches him carefully.

"Lance? What's going on?" Keith asks cautiously.

"Nothing." Lance lies with a smile. "Just tired and Shiro wants to do team training or something tomorrow I think." Lance adds to make it more believable. Keith doesn't seem to believe him, but thankfully he doesn't push it.

"Okay, the others are okay, with all this?" Keith questions he fidgets with his blanket, nervously.

"Yeah, their just a little confused and need some time." Lance lies with a faked smile, he feels bad for lying, but he doesn't want Keith to feel bad. 

Keith smiles and then the warning alarms start going off, causing Lance to jump. 

"Paladins to your lions!" Allura shouts over the comms.


	4. Keith's excitement

Lance and Keith run out of the room and to their own lions, as the other Paladins do the same thing. They race out in their lions, and Keith can feel his anxiety grow stronger. He can feel his teeth lengthen and fingernails sharpen, and he starts to panic. He can't turn into a Galra while they fight the Galra Empire, and Lance wasn't telling Keith everything when he said everything was fine.

Keith opens a comm to just Lance and when Lance's face appears he relaxes a little bit. Lance seems confused and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Everything okay Keith?" Lance questions with furrowed eyebrows. Keith takes his helmet off and shows his now purple face.

"No, it's happening again Lance." Keith rambles, Lance smiles.

"Keith it's fine, just relax," Lance says, Lance smiles at him again. "there's nothing wrong with you." Keith smiles softly at that and shakes off the momentary panic.

"Thanks Lance." Keith grins, they end the call and move toward the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Hunk asks nervously, scanning the skies, for anything.

"The Galra." Shiro spits out glaring at the fast approaching ships. Keith flinches as Shiro says it, does that mean Shiro hates him too? How do the others feel? Did Lance lie to him?

"Paladins, you must stop them." Allura says over the comm.

"Lance, Keith take the left side and close all their hanger bays. Hunk, Pidge do the same on the right side," Shiro instructs, "I'll take the front of the ship." He declares, everyone moves to do their jobs and Shiro does the same.

Hunk and Pidge get every hanger closed in time that the fighter jets were just coming out of. Lance and Keith get every hanger closed, but accidentally let two ships out. They don't realize it at first, but Shiro does. He sees it going for Keith's lion and he pauses, this isn't his Keith, he stays where he is and doesn't move. Lance sees a fighter jet close in on Keith's lion and panics he shouts a warning before slamming Blue into Red, knocking Keith out of the way to take the hit of the lasers. Shiro watches from Black, he realizes his mistake, he should've warned them. Now Lance might be hurt and that's on him, that's his fault. Doesn't matter if Keith's different, he's still the same Keith, Shiro has always known.

"Lance!" Keith yells over the comm, Lance shakes his head, which is throbbing.

Lance tries Blue's controls, but she won't move, he can hear the team, but he isn't able to respond to them. He panics, he can't move Blue and his comm is out, hopefully they will get him out of there. Lance feels another hit flank Blue's left, it jolts them, he's thrown from his seat and ends up hitting his arm rather painfully. He cries out, and stumbles to get back on his feet, once he's back in the chair, he breathes and tries Blue's controls again, all he knows is that two of the fighter jets must have slipped out, if the two hits to Blue were anything to go by. He's head is throbbing more, and he's wondering if he also hit his head.

Keith watches as another fighter jet hits the Blue lion's left side and the lion jolts, but doesn't roar to life. Keith is confused it shouldn't take just that to damage their lions, they've taken hits that were worse, than these measly fighter jets. He's also worried Blue hasn't turned on, her lights are out and her comm must be damaged, Lance isn't responding to any of them and none of them know if he's okay. Which is scary and Keith doesn't know what to do. He watches as Black takes on the other fighter ship, he moves closer to Blue and tries the comm again, Lance doesn't answer.

"I'm taking Lance back to the castle." Keith says to his team, he shuts them off and doesn't wait for a response. He picks Blue up in Red's claws and heads for his hanger, at a fast pace.

He lands and carefully releases Blue, but Blue just falls to the floor roughly. Keith runs out of Red and runs to Blue. He enters Blue to find Lance unconscious in his pilot chair, he sighs in relief at the raise and fall of Lance's chest. He walks over to Lance and grasps his arm and shakes it gently.

"Lance," Keith shakes his arm a little more forcefully and Lance stirs, and blinks weakly at him. "oh thank god." Keith breathes, he didn't realize how scared he was. Lance keeps blinking at him and looking at him weirdly, with furrowed brows. 

"Why are your eyes yellow?" Lance questions weakly with a cough. Keith startles. Yellow? What is he talking about?

"I think you might've hit your head." Keith laughs, Lance shakes his head, but shrugs.

"Just my arm." He mutters. Keith frowns, because now that Lance mentioned it, he looked pale, like he was loosing blood. 

"Which arm?" Keith questions, searching Lance's face quickly. Lance limply lifts his right arm, the one closest to Keith's body. 

Keith backs up and gently takes Lance's arm in his hands, he examines it but can't see much with Lance's armor on. Keith decides he needs to remove the armor and lifts Lance into his arms carefully, Lance's wince doesn't go unnoticed. Lance blinks at him in confusion, trying to say something to Keith, but Keith just shushes him and tells him everything will be fine, and head to the section of the castle where their rooms are located, to take Lance's armor off and make sure his arms okay. 

Keith's room is before Lance's, so he just takes Lance into his. Lance groans when Keith moves him onto the bed, Keith glances at him in worry, before beginning to remove his armor, a piece at a time. When he gets all of the armor off of his arm, Keith sees what the problem is, there is a large gash in Lance's arm. It's leaking crimson everywhere and staining the white part of his armor, Keith begins to panic. Okay all he has to do is get Lance to the healing pod, so it can heal, easy. 

First he takes the rest of Lance's armor off, leaving him in the black under suit they all wear under their suits. After that's off, he carefully picks Lance up and speed walks to the medical bay, trying not to jostle Lance's arm around. Shiro and the others round the corner and Keith picks up his pace, he doesn't want to see any of them, he needs to get Lance fixed up.

"Keith, is Lance okay?" Shiro's worried voice rings out, Keith stops as something occurs to him. Shiro was supposed to be at the front watching out for them, he would've seen the ship about to come at Keith before anyone else. Keith's chest constricts painfully, he lets out a growl and whirls on said man, with angry eyes.


	5. The Team's Anger

Keith whirls around, Lance still held tightly in his arms. Keith doesn't even know what to think at this point, how could Shiro do something like that?

"You seen the ship before anyone else did!" Keith exclaims, Pidge and Hunk are behind Shiro and frown at him, looking confused. Shiro keeps his face void of emotion and stares at Keith, Keith rages that he looks so calm about all of this, well Keith holds an injured Lance in his arms.

He hasn't denied it and he's not saying anything, he let Lance get hurt because he didn't like the Galra. So what if Keith was a Galra, it's not like he choose to be Galra. It's not like he can change it, even if he wanted to.

"You seen it and didn't warn any of us." Keith declares angrily and Shiro blinks at him, in both surprise and confusion.

"Come on Keith. By the time I seen it, it had been too late. I was taking care of the top of the ship." Shiro looks offended, but Keith knows for a fact that he didn't warn them purposely.

"You got him hurt, just because you didn't like the Galra, because you felt like I wasn't your little brother Keith anymore." Keith growls out, Shiro looks at the floor for a second.

He looks at Keith with a cold expression. "You aren't my brother Keith." Is all he responds with and that's all Keith needs to hear, he snarls at Shiro, both Hunk and Pidge have a look of utter betrayal and shock on their faces. Pidge is the one who speaks first.

"Keith might not be your brother, but Lance is ours," she pauses watching Shiro carefully. "And we love Keith as much as we love Lance, just because you don't like the Galra doesn't mean you get to take that out on Keith. He can't change who he is anymore than the rest of us can." She glares at him and walks closer to Keith and Lance, Hunk follows.

"Let's get Lance to a healing pod." Hunk says, shooing them all towards the medical bay, they all go leaving a shocked Shiro behind.

___

They place Lance inside the healing pod and it doesn't take long for him to come out. The only thing that needed healing was the gash in his arm, which you wouldn't even be able to tell happened based on the smooth skin that's there now. Keith carries Lance to his room and leaves there to let him rest, Keith is still very angry and decides to go to the training room.

Training calms his nerves and takes away his anger. He doesn't know how any of them will forgive Shiro, and that will cause a rift in the team. Which could cause trouble in battles with Voltron. Keith sighs and starts another level with the droids. 

The sliding door opens and Lance comes into the room, Keith cancels the level and turns to him, Lance has his shoulder against the wall and it seems to be keeping him upright. He rubs at his temples and closes his eyes briefly.

"What happened?" He asks Keith and Keith doesn't know whether or not he should tell Lance that Shiro let this happen, that he didn't stop it.

"You pushed my lion out of the way and took the hit for me." Keith simply says and Lance frowns and then looks at the floor contemplating.

"Shiro was above us, wouldn't he have seen the ship before any of us?" Lance questions and Keith frowns looking away from Lance.

"He did see it before we did." Lance watches Keith carefully, raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Why didn't he warn us?" Lance narrows his eyes and Keith looks away again.

"He wanted me to get hit." He mutters and Lance takes one look at Keith and is out the door to the training room, striding down the hallway.

"Lance where are you going?" Keith calls after him, Lance doesn't stop walking or turn to answer Keith's question.

Lance is fuming, Shiro didn't warn them because of his hatred for the Galra, he let that interfere with a mission which almost cost Keith his life. Lance assumes the rest of the team already knows, so he figures that Shiro would be hulled up in his room, sulking and thinking he's the victim. He makes his way down the hall, at the end is Shiro's room and he has no intention of knocking on the door.

When he reaches the door he goes straight in, he doesn't knock or announce himself. Shiro startles as the door is opened and then he looks relived to see that it's Lance. Lance doesn't even know what to say to the man in front of him, the man who had become a hero to Lance as a teenager. He's hurt and angry, but for Keith's sake and not he's own.

"Thank god you're okay Lance-" Lance cuts him off.

"You didn't warn us about the ship just because of your little problem with the Galra?" He accuses and Shiro shuts his mouth and stares at Lance. "They held you captive and tortured you, I get it you hate them. But Keith is your brother, Galra or not, he didn't get to chose being one. You don't have the right to be mad at him, he didn't do anything wrong, he didn't torture or hold you captive." Lance fumes, he pauses to take a breath.

"He's always, always been there for you, always worried about you and you have the nerve to be mad at him for what he can't control. You should be ashamed of yourself, if he had been seriously hurt that would've been on you. He's part Galra, so what, is that any different from me being Cuban?" He stares at Shiro waiting for a response.

"Well that's different." Shiro begins. "He's Galra we can't trust him." Shiro says, eyes going hard.

"Don't you dare!" Lance rages, he's staring hard at Shiro and he's so angry now, he doesn't even know what to say to Shiro at this point.

"If anyone can't be trusted it's you." Lance pauses and stares hard at Shiro's surprised face. "You were going to let Keith get hit by that ship, you weren't going to warn him or any of us. If he or I had been seriously hurt that would've been your fault, and what would you have done then?" Lance exhales deeply and Keith stares at Lance in surprise.

"I would've been fine without a Galra on my team." Shiro snarls. Lance has tried talking and he's quite done now.

He lunges at Shiro and plans to just beat him senseless at this point. Neither Shiro or Keith are expecting it, Lance lands on Shiro and straddles him, he begins punching, over and over. Letting the punches rain down and he doesn't stop, he's fuming and he has never been this angry before.

"How dare you! He's your brother, he hasn't changed at all. your mindset has changed. You asshole!!" Lance screams at him, he punches and smacks.

Keith stands there for a minute completely dumbfounded, Lance is not only standing up for him but he just attack Shiro. He's attacking Shiro! Keith jumps into action and tugs on Lance's arms, he barely moves. Keith tugs on him harder and they both fall backwards, Keith holds onto Lance tightly as he struggles to get back to hitting Shiro.

"Lance, you need to relax." Keith says softly and Lance squirms, but starts to calm down. Keith helps Lance up and he tries to lunge at Shiro again, but Keith grabs his arm in time. He pulls Lance out of the room and leads him away from Shiro's room with a shit eating grin.


	6. Keith's smile

Keith takes Lance to his room and he's grinning and can't help snickering. Lance actually beat Shiro up, oh that's priceless. That has to be the best damn thing he's ever seen, not to mention the look on Shiro's face, that was even better. Lance is pouting slightly and Keith can't help but smile at him.

"I'm sorry but that was the best thing I've seen so far." Keith laughs and Lance eyes widen.

"Here I thought you were going to lecher me about all of that." Lance grins and Keith laughs harder at that.

"That's funny Lance." Keith smirks, "thank you, for standing up for me and getting mad on my behalf." Keith says seriously.

"Well Shiro was being an asshole and he deserved what he got. I'm more surprised you didn't get mad at what he was saying." Lance declares strongly, although he looks at Keith and narrows his eyes trying to understand.

"I-I just understand why he feels that way I guess. He lost his arm because of the Galra, he was tortured by them, had to fight these aliens that he didn't know existed in the ring." Keith sighs and pauses, "he has a justifiable reason why he hates them, I mean they ruined everything and took him from going back to Earth, to the people he loved. So I understand why and I love him despite that, of course I never knew I was Galra, and it did hurt when he was being the way he was but." Keith trails off.

Lance looks at him in shock and then his face hardens with anger. He doesn't even know how to express how stupid Keith is being right now, it shouldn't matter if Keith's Galra, he didn't do any of those things and shouldn't pay for them, with his life or otherwise.

"Are you serious?" Lance demands, eyes hard and voice tight.

Keith looks at him nervously, he's never seen Lance like this and it's quite scary.

"Well yeah, he is my brother." Keith responds and Lance stares at him in disbelief.

"He almost had you killed!" Lance yells, Keith flinches at that. "It shouldn't matter that your Galra, he doesn't get to take out what happened to him because of those Galras just because your Galra. You didn't do any of those things, and you would never do those things, to him or anyone else. You shouldn't be his punching bag just because of your race, and it isn't fair of Shiro to do that, if he was your brother and loved you, he would accept you for who you are." Lance rants, with growing rage. Keith stares at him.

"I guess so, I just can't find it in me to be angry at him for what he went through." Keith shrugs and Lance wants to scream.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it." 

"I know, but it isn't his fault." Keith sighs.

"Oh it is. He is responsible for how he reacts to things and he can't hate a whole race just because of something a couple of them did. It's a form of ethnicity discrimination, even if they are an alien species." Lance angrily responds.

Keith stares at Lance again and sighs, he understands what Lance is saying, but how can he blame his brother for that. Of course he could blame Shiro and be mad at him, but that wouldn't do anything for either of them. 

"I get what your saying, but I just can't find it in me to be angry at him for that." Keith responds and Lance sighs.

"Well, I can." Lance says quietly.

Keith smiles, "you can yes, but you won't be for long." 

"If he doesn't apologise and keeps being an ass I will be." Lance frowns, "how can you not be mad at him?" 

Keith sighs, "like I said, I understand that what he went through, must have been hell. We didn't know aliens existed and for him to be thrown into that world, with no knowledge as to if he would survive, and then returning to Earth to have the Garrison strap him down and think something was wrong with him. To not listen to him, I just, can't be mad at him for that and for blaming me or taking it out on me." Keith smiles at Lance softly and Lance huffs in frustration.

"Look, Lance I really do appreciate the fact that you stood up for me. No one has ever really stood up for me when people were being assholes. I was a loner and no one really liked me." Keith smiles fondly at Lance.

"You're welcome!" Lance huffs, "now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep. That beating took a lot out of me." Lance sighs tiredly and Keith laughs.

"Took a lot out of you, you should see Shiro, I'm sure he'll have a couple bruises tomorrow." Keith grins and Lance frowns.

"He deserves them." He sneers, and Keith smiles again. Lance nods and then leaves the room heading towards his own room. Keith doesn't know if he should be amused or concerned with how Lance is acting.

He wonders if he should go check on Shiro and make sure he's okay, Keith doesn't really know. He loves Shiro like a brother, and the way he's acting hurts, but Keith is still concerned for him. Keith decides to go see Shiro and see how he's doing, he heads out of his room and down the hall to Shiro's room.

He knocks and hears shuffling from the other side of the door, it opens and Shiro scowls at him but doesn't say anything. Keith looks him over and sees a bruise appearing on his left cheek bone, Keith has to suppress a grin at the sight. Even injured Lance could still pick a fight, well after being injured anyways.

Shiro seems fine, so Keith turns around and starts to walk away. He can almost feel Shiro's confusion on the matter, but he doesn't turn around, he keeps going with a small smile on his face. Shiro well be fine, but so will he.


	7. Nightmares

After checking on Shiro, Keith decided that he should go to sleep for the night. He does his normal routine before he goes to sleep and then crawls into his bed, he is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

_____

Keith opens his eyes to see he's still in his bed on the castle ship, he frowns in confusion, he just went to sleep. He couldn't be waking up already, he just laid down. Keith sits up and looks around, his room looks as it always does and his eyebrows furrow.

How is awake? He stands up and leaves his room, he enters the kitchen, but doesn't see anyone, he goes to Pidge's room and sees it looks the same, but she isn't there. He goes to Hunk's room next, but he isn't there either, Keith frowns in confusion, what is happening?

He goes to Shiro's room next, but he's not there either. Keith checks every single room, everyone's rooms, the lounge and the kitchen again. The hangers, but no one is to be found. Keith's breathe comes quickly, did something happen while he was sleeping? Did they have a battle or something?

Just as he's about to spiral into a panic attack, he hears something behind him. He turns to see Lance standing there, Keith runs up and hugs him tightly.

"Oh my god, Lance. I thought something happened, where are the others?" Keith asks and Lance looks down at him, he doesn't wrap his arms around Keith in return and his beautiful smile isn't there either. Keith smile fades and he frowns at Lance.

"You killed me. You killed us all." Lance declares, with tears in his eyes. Keith frowns at him.

"What are you talking about?" He pulls away from Lance to see big slash marks across his chest and neck. Keith startles backwards.

"You did this Keith." Lance motions to the marks on his body. "Why did you do it?" He sobs. Keith looks down at his hands, but they've been replaced with claws and they have Lance's blood all over them. Keith inhales sharply, what did he do? Where are the others?

"Why Keith?" Shiro says, he looks up to see the others in the same state and they all ask him why he's done it, how he could harm any of them. He sobs and tells them how sorry he is, how he didn't mean to. That he didn't, couldn't have done it.

"How could you? I defended you. Shiro was right, you're a monster." Lance spits at him and Keith falls to his knees.

"No, No. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, please don't say that, not you." Keith sobs and Lance just holds disgust and fear in his eyes, backing away.

"You did this, you killed us!" He screams with tears in his eyes. Keith sobs harder.

_______

Keith wakes with a start. His sweating and crying so hard that he can't breathe. He gets out of his bed shakily and runs to each room checking on everyone. They're all fine and Keith feels a little bit of the pressure leaves his chest, but he's still panicking.

He all but collapses in the hallway and he can't breathe, he's crying and hyperventilating. It takes him a minute to realise that he's having a panic attack, Shiro normally helped him with those, but he now hates Keith. So who can he go to? His mind is racing and he doesn't know how to control his breathing. His starting to see spots in his vision and he still can't breathe.

Monster!

You kill us!

Why Keith? Why?

It repeats in his head over and over again. He can't stop thinking and his breathing is out of control, how does he stop this?

Just breathe, he remembers hearing Shiro tell him, breathe deep, hold it and out again. Keith does this on repeat and on auto pilot, but it still doesn't seem to be helping. He hears someone shout his name, feels hands on his arms, pulling at him. Then hands on his face trying to get him to look somewhere, he can hear someone telling him to breathe.

He looks up to see Lance there, and he sobs harder if that's even possible. He moves closer to Lance and Lance wraps his arms around him, squeezes him tightly and tells him to breathe, to relax. Keith takes in Lance's scent and takes deep breathes, Lance pulls him closer, and tighter. So they're chest to chest, he holds him and whispers and mutters for him to relax, to clam down, take deep breathes.

"Shhh, Keith you need to breathe." Lance mutters softly, close to Keith's ear, he finally starts to relax. His breathing evens out, but he hold onto Lance tighter and still sobs, his chest rattled with each sob. He's muttering apologies, but mostly because of the dream. Lance is telling him to relax, rubbing his back and telling him it's fine.

He doesn't remember how Lance got him up, or how they're moving into Lance's room. He just knows that Lance is there, arms around him, laying in his bed together and he's still rubbing Keith's back, still telling him it's okay. That he's safe and that he'll be okay, Keith just grips tighter to Lance's shirt and presses as close as he possibly can to him. 

Lance doesn't push him away, he keeps him close and whispers to him. Until eventually Keith's eyes get heavy from crying and the weight of the panic attack hits and he falls asleep in Lance's arms. 

Lance glances down at Keith, he's sleeping and Lance sighs with relief. He had heard his door open and seen Keith open all the others, he seemed to just be checking in on all of them, Lance heard what sounding like him falling to the floor after he went back into his room, and when he had gone outside of his room, to see what was happening. Keith was having a full blown panic attack, Lance didn't know why he was having a panic attack, but he wasn't responsive when Lance had gone to help him calm down.

Keith had stared straight ahead and was hyperventilating so badly he almost passed out, Lance had calmed him down by hugging him tightly. His Mother used to do that when he had panic attacks, it reduces the persons stress or anxiety. Keith was almost in his lap and as he sobbed Lance held him tighter, Keith's claws were out, and so were his fangs. Keith didn't even seem to realise.

Lance is exhausted, he was just about asleep when Keith had come into the room, he slowly begins to drift off. He can talk to Keith about what happened tomorrow morning. Hopefully they don't need to be up too early tomorrow.


	8. Explanations

Keith wakes up slowly, its bright he realises first and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. He rolls over and then feels a hot body presses against his own, he pauses and then his eyes fly open in panic. He flies off the bed in record speed and is across the room near the wall, he scans the room and then his eyes land on who was next to him. It's just Lance and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

He stretches his back and yawns, he should probably wake Lance up. Lance shifts, turning to face Keith and frowning, he falls silent and goes right back to sleep, looking peaceful. Keith shrugs, he walks forward and gently shakes Lance's shoulder. He stirs and rolls over pulling the blanket over his head.

"Five more minutes." He mutters, and Keith chuckles. Lance's body tenses and he slowly turns to face Keith.

Keith watches as Lance turns to face him and his expression turns into confusion, then he seems to remember something and he sighs. He stretches out, and his back cracks loudly, Keith winces.

"What happened yesterday?" He questions, sitting up in the bed. Keith frowns.

"You mean with the panic attack?" Keith sighs out, Lance nods in conformation.

"It was just a panic attack, nothing too important. Thank you for helping me with it by the way." Keith rambles and Lance huffs.

"No, it was a nightmare wasn't it? You checked everyone's rooms and then collapsed in the hallway." Lance demands, Keith flinches.

"Yeah, it was a nightmare." He softly confesses. Lance's face softens.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lance asks softly, Keith watches him carefully.

"It wasn't much. I just dreamt that I hurt you all," Keith pauses and takes a deep breath, "well more like I killed you all. All of you blamed me and I just wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not I guess." Keith rambles and Lance stares at him for a minute before standing up. 

When Keith looks up at him, Lance has this hard look in his eyes that Keith hasn't seen before. Keith holds his breath, but Lance's expression softens.

"You would never hurt us Keith." He says softly and Keith looks up in surprise. "All of us know that and if you were to, it wouldn't be on purpose." Lance smiles at him and Keith allows a small smile to pass.

"Thanks Lance. It was just a dream though." Keith reassures, and Lance knows that's not all it was, but he lets it go.

"We should go eat some breakfast." Lance says instead and Keith breathes a sigh of relief. He nods in agreement and follows Lance to the kitchen, and dinning room. 

The others are already in the dinning room, with bowls of food goo in front of them. Pidge looks up when the two enter and grins mischievously.

"Where were you two?" She questions and Keith avoids eye contact. Lance doesn't even rise to the bait.

"Some of us actually like sleep you gremlin." He declares with a laugh, and ruffles Pidge's hair affectionately.

"Mhm sure." She hums and Lance smacks her, causing her to break out in giggles. Hunk snickers from his spot at the table, Lance shoots him a glare.

"How did everyone sleep?" The princess asks and everyone breaks out into how weird their dreams were, Keith stays quiet. His dream replaying in his head, he curls his hands into fists and takes deep breathes, focusing on everyone's voices.

It's reassuring to hear their voices, to know that they're there. It doesn't stop the images from replaying themselves inside his head. Lance glances over at Keith and notices that his hands are clenched and his eyes are tightly squeezed shut. Lance's heart skips a beat in alarm, he reaches over and place his hand over Keith's clenched one, Keith flinches in surprise, and opens his eyes. He looks at Lance's hand and then looks back at him and smiles, Lance smiles back. A look Keith doesn't recognise in his eyes, almost pleading with him to remember that he would never hurt any of them.

Keith tunes back in with Lance's hand over his to hear the end of Hunk's dream where bacon had been chasing him, they all laugh. Allura and Coran look confused, which causes Shiro to launch into an explanation about what bacon is, at the end of the explanation the two Alteans look absolutely disgusted and the humans all laugh at their reactions. Keith even manages a small laugh, Lance looks at him in what looks like awe, Keith realises he's probably never heard him laugh before.

Keith smiles at Lance, Lance smiles back but still looks shocked. Lance turns his attention back to the conversation and adds comments here and there, which makes the others laugh. Keith watches Lance smile and laugh and can't help but think about how beautiful Lance looks when he's smiling or laughing. 

The castles alarms start to go off and everyone startles, they all jog over to the control room. There are Galra ships hyper jumping in front of the castle, they're big ships are there and Lance's eyes widen and his chest tightens in panic, he really hopes that he doesn't die in space without seeing his family again.

Keith glances at his teammates and sees their anxious faces, his gaze flickers over to Lance and sees his nervous expression harden into determination. Keith smiles at the familiar gesture, he watches as Lance's blue sharp eyes calculate the ships, numbers and all.

"They're here for the Black lion." Lance declares, it's not a question, they all know that's why the Galra keep trying to track them down.

"Paladins, get to your lions. We can't let Zarkon take Black." Allura orders and the Paladins all sprint to change into their armour and get to their lions. Keith can't help but feel nervous about what's about to happen, he worries for his teammates safety. He really hopes they'll be okay.


	9. Anxieties

"Alright team, I think it's best to attack from both inside and out." Shiro states, and Lance worries about what that might mean. "Lance and Keith get your lions close to one of the ships, wait for the hanger to open and sneak in there." Shiro declares, Lance exhales shakily in anxiety.

"Once your inside seal all of the hangers expect the one that you need to get yourselves out." Shiro declares, Keith and Lance move their lions close to the hanger door on the ship with all of the Galra's fighter ships on. They hide along the side of the ship and wait, Shiro instructs Hunk and Pidge to fight off the other ships while Keith and Lance infiltrate the inside of the ships.

"Once your inside, try to get as much information as you can." Pidge says, and Lance smiles at her geeky nature.

The hanger doors open, Lance and Keith wait until all of the ships are out and then slip inside without them noticing. They land their lions and blast the rest of the lions with both fire and ice, causing the hangers to jam. They get out of their lions and start trekking through the halls silently.

Keith steals a glance at Lance, he looks very focused and his bayard is out and at his side, ready to be used. Keith hasn't seen this side of Lance, the sharpshooter side, the one that's very focused on his task. They're all still teenagers and should be back on Earth with their families and messing around in the Garrison, but they're in space fighting a war that could destroy their planet in the blink of an eye. Lance doesn't normally focus when this stuff is happening, he makes jokes.

Keith suddenly realises that he does that for the team, so they aren't nervous. So they roll their eyes at him and laugh at what he's saying, and even though they're all terrified Lance's jokes ease them all a bit, even Keith. It makes their worries lessen and sometimes they'll banter with each other.

It helps Hunk not feel nauseous, keeps him on task. It helps Pidge focus and breathe, remember what she's supposed to be doing. It helps Shiro get out of his own head, stops him from worrying about them all being taken and tortured by the Galra. It eases Coran and Allura, helps them know that they have each other's backs and they will fight with everything they have. It helps Keith, well it reminds him he isn't alone anymore, that this is his new family. That they will protect each other no matter what and he can trust and rely on them.

They creep down the hallway quietly and neither of them talk, because of his anxiety, Keith's Galra ears are up and he can hear ten times better with them. He hears footsteps approaching them in a hurry and pulls Lance into a small space, Galra soldiers walk right past them.

Keith can feel Lance's breathe on his face, can smell his soap and shampoo. He turns his head and sure enough Lance is really close to him, he takes a sharp in take of breath, he can see Lance's freckles this close, the furrow in his brow, the sweat on his temples, and the dimples in his cheeks as he turns to look at Keith with a smile. Keith looks away, he doesn't want to be caught staring, he smiles at Lance and Lance grins and then scans the hallway for other soldiers, and starts going again.

Keith follows closely behind, his senses on full alert. He doesn't know how he misses the soldiers, but one minute Lance is front of him, the next his gripping his shoulder and on the floor groaning in pain as soldiers fire at them. Keith looks down to see Lance has a gun wound in his shoulder, he's balancing his bayard with his other shoulder and firing, Keith can smell Lance's blood and it makes him feel sick.

Lance can't seem to get his shield up though, or move his other arm at all, so Keith crouches beside him and pulls his up covering both of them with it. He can't help Lance take them down unless they get close, he can't drop his shield from Lance. Keith can smell the blood, hear Lance's ragged breath from his spot beside him and he feels panic rise in his throat.

"Are you okay?" Lance asks him and Keith turns to face him in disbelief. Lance isn't looking at him, his eyes are on the Galra across the hallway, his taking down one by one and not letting them get to close. He really is their sharpshooter, not that Keith ever doubted him.

"You're the one that got shot." Keith replies with a fond smile. Lance glances at him briefly.

"Yes, but did you get shot?" Lance questions, focusing his attention back on the Galras.

"No, I don't think so." Keith frowns, checking over himself to make sure. Lance sighs in relief.

"That's good." He sighs out, and clenches his teeth to steady his arm. He shoots a couple more Galras and then his arm gives out, unable to support his bayard, his bayard deactivates. Keith sends him a concerned look, and plants his shield in front of Lance.

He actives his bayard and charges the Galras, they seem surprised at first, but then Keith's fighting them off. He doesn't want any of them to get close to Lance, especially when he can't defend himself properly.

A shot rings out and the Galra behind the one he's currently fighting falls to the ground. Keith quickly whips his head around to see Lance firing off shots at any oncoming Galra that try to overwhelm Keith. He turns back to his opponent and continues his fighting, as Lance shoots the other ones down. Half way through Lance stops firing, and Keith almost stops swinging his sword, almost tries running to Lance's side. He catches himself in time though and continues to fight off the Galra.

Most of the Galras are down, either with gun shot wounds, or deep lacerations somewhere on their bodies. Keith sprints to Lance, adrenaline running through his veins, Lance is laying there, completely limp. Keith's heart stutters, hoping to God Lance isn't dead. Keith scoops him up and pats his cheek, Lance groans and then squeezes his eyes together so he can open them.

His vision is unfocused, and Keith panics, can see the yellow swarming his vision, but is to panicked to do anything about it. When Lance does focus he looks confused.

"Veronica, ¿por qué hay un hombre peludo en nuestra casa?" Lance mutters, eyes hazy.

"Lance, you're not on Earth. I need you to focus." Keith hisses, he's so scared that Lance might be losing it.

"¿Por qué sus ojos son amarillos?" Lance murmurs looking to his left.

"Lance. Please come back to me!" Keith cries, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

Lance blinks hard and then turns his gaze on Keith. "Keith." He mutters, and Keith smiles shakily.

"Yeah, do you remember where you are?" Keith questions, Lance frowns at him.

"We need to get the intel that Pidge needed." Lance responds and Keith nods, heart pounding in his ears.

"Are you able to work with that shoulder?" Lance looks down at the crimson stain on his armour and then turns back to eyes Keith.

"Yeah, let's go." Lance smiles.


End file.
